


We Were On A Break

by Eden (kurokimio)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokimio/pseuds/Eden
Summary: Bonkai AU: Sometimes couples need to take a break. Sometimes couples just need some space. Bonnie and Kai? They're not that kind of couple.





	We Were On A Break

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is an extremely AU Season 1 One-Shot, suggested by Scorpio-Karma. It started with a single quote and then, lo and behold, it gave birth to this story. Rolling things back a bit and skewing timelines to the extreme. Kai is a senior at Mystic Falls High and Bonnie is a junior. They've been together for almost a year now and she is well aware of her magic in part to being with Kai.

"Get up!" Bonnie threw Kai's jeans at him after watching him hit the snooze button for the fourth time that morning. "You're not getting breakfast if you don't come on!"

He groaned, sitting up with the covers bunching up in his lap. Bonnie both loved and hated how hot his bed head was. But she would never admit it verbally. Kai's ego was already borderline ridiculous.

"Oh no," he croaked, voice dripping with sarcasm, "no Eggos. What ever will I do?"

"Starve."

He grinned at her. "I could always have something else for breakfast."

Kai gave his trademark brow wiggle and she scoffed, making her way toward her vanity and scooping up her cheer sneakers.

"No." He pouted and she rolled her eyes to primp her hair. "Now hurry up. I don't want Caroline breathing down my back because I was late for practice." She glared at his reflection in the mirror. "Because of  _you_."

She was already fully dressed in her cheerleading uniform. Today was the school's pep rally and Caroline was demanding that they all get there early to go over their routine. Her phone vibrated on the table. It was probably another text from Caroline. The twelfth one and counting.

"Whatever." Kai grunted, throwing the covers off of him. He grabbed the towel that Bonnie had set aside for him and wrapped it around his waist. "Blondie needs to get laid so she can stop being such a-"

"Don't." Bonnie's warning was clear. Her eyes narrowed at him as she was applying lip gloss. "Don't start."

He shrugged, leaning down to kiss her cheek before leaving to hit the shower down the hall. Bonnie waited until the door clicked before letting out a sigh she'd been holding back. Her eyes fell to her phone and she saw a text from her dad amidst all the spam that was left by Caroline. Apparently, he wasn't going to be able to come home that weekend. In fact, he would be gone for the most of next week.

This shouldn't have hurt her. It was normal. Especially since that was the reason Kai was able to stay over at her house for days on end when her father was gone and when she wasn't being pestered by her Grams to come stay with her so she wasn't left fending for herself.

Even so, she'd been looking forward to him coming home in time for the game.

* * *

"Wait, what?"

Kai tried not to wince at the barb in Bonnie's voice. He had been hoping to avoid this conversation until the very last minute. How was he supposed to know that she'd bring it up as soon as they pulled into the school parking lot?

"What do you  _mean_  you're not going to be able to make it to the game?" Bonnie was burning holes into his face. He could feel it. Kai kept his eyes leveled on the dash for as long as possible. "Why?! You never said anything!"

Sighing, he finally faced her and saw that angry vein ticking at her temple. If he wasn't risking death, he would have kissed her face. "I have to work, Bonster."

"Since when? You told me you weren't working tonight."

"Brandon called in." Kai shrugged. "I can't help it."

It was true. He did find it weird that Bonnie had been adamant about him coming to this particular game, but he just shrugged it off to her being overzealous. It wasn't the first game he'd missed so he didn't see the big deal.

After a semi-long stretch of silence, Bonnie grabbed up her backpack and started to get out of the car. He grabbed her by her arm to keep her from leaving. She pulled harder to get free but he held fast.

"Hey, don't be mad."

"Screw off, Kai," she snipped, yanking her arm free.

Kai was already out of the car by the time she slammed the passenger door shut. "What the hell's your problem?" He watched Bonnie adjust the straps on her backpack and started walking away. "Hey!"

"You are!" she yelled over her shoulder.

He growled, extending his hand and halting her steps. Kai watched her struggle against the magical hold he had on her. When she stopped and glared at him, her green eyes cold and hot at the same instance, Kai faltered for half a second.

Because it was at that moment that he knew he fucked up.

The pain hit him faster than he could counter. Kai's yell was clipped as he smashed his fist into the roof of his car, the magical agony Bonnie was inducing exploding behind his eyeballs. He crumbled to his knees, ignoring the strange looks from other students as he pulled the driver's side door open and clambered inside of the car.

Bonnie's assault ceased when he closed the door and Kai was able to get his vision right long enough to see the hurt and anger etched clearly on her face before watching her stalk off toward the practice field.

* * *

"-onnie? Bonnie!"

Snapping out of her daze, Bonnie took a step back when she saw Caroline practically nose to nose with her. "W-What is it, Caro?"

Caroline clapped her hands, causing Bonnie to shut her eyes from the noise before a slow exhale spilled out from her. "Earth to Bonnie!" The blonde sighed, her hands resting at her hips. "Seriously, what's going on with you? You've been out of it since practice started."

Elena sidled up beside the two of them, giving a gentle rub to Bonnie's lower back in reassurance. "Were you and Kai fighting again?" Bonnie gave her a look and she watched her brows furrow in apology. "There was some talk about you both yelling at each other in the parking lot?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and scoffed. This school was too damn small. Instead of answering, she shrugged and started kicking the toe of her shoe into the grass.

A sigh issued from Caroline before she folded her arms across her chest. "Well, are you going to be able to get it together for the rally and the game?" Bonnie's shoulders sagged slightly which caused Caroline to sigh again. "You were super hyped about your solo routine tonight. We  _all_ are!"

"I know," was all the witch could offer. "I just… I'm irritated, is all."

"What's the matter?"

"I just found out that both my dad and Kai aren't going to be able to make it to the game tonight." She looked between both of her childhood friends and shook her head. "I know, it's a stupid reason to get upset. I'm just pissed off with it all."

She wasn't about to get into the whole thing with Kai. Because they wouldn't understand. They weren't witches like Kai and her. And Kai broke the rule they made between each other. Which meant that he was teetering on the verge of being shoved out of her life for longer than just a few days.

"Look," cut in Elena, pulling both Caroline and Bonnie into an affectionate hug, "let's just get through practice as best we can and then we can ditch 7th period to work on the routine. Just the three of us."

Bonnie and Caroline both nodded in agreement. She really needed to get her head together. Screw her stupid boyfriend and his stupid job. They probably needed a break anyway. They'd been spending way too much time together these days.

* * *

Kai had decided to give Bonnie some breathing room. He figured she was taking roundabouts to get to class because she wasn't by her locker after first and second period like she normally was. Which meant that she was avoiding him.

He lingered by her locker for a few more minutes before resigning himself when the first warning bell sounded for everyone to be in their next class. Pulling out his phone, he slipped into his Trigonometry class and took his seat at the back of the classroom.

**Kai: _Bon. Talk to me._**

Their teacher, Mrs. Halpern, quickly took attendance and asked for everyone to pass their homework up. When he handed his off, his phone vibrated on the desk and he immediately pulled it into his lap. He played off like nothing happened as Mrs. Halpern glanced suspiciously around the room before beginning her lecture.

Glancing down, he felt a small tug at the corner of his mouth when he saw Bonnie's name on the screen. He quickly opened it up and that smile instantly morphed into a frown.

**Bonnie: _No._**

**Kai: _Wtf? Are you seriously that pissed off that I can't make it to the game tonight?_**

**Bonnie: _Don't play dumb, Kai. You know what you did._**

Kai had  _really_  been hoping that Bonnie would have treated it like an honest mistake. Which it was. It was practically the only rule they had with each other and he'd gone and fucking broke it.

But she was walking away! What did she expect him to do? They rarely got into it like that in public - choosing to fight behind closed doors. Mostly because their magic usually got out of control, but still…

**Kai: _C'mon, Bonnie… It was a mistake. You know I didn't mean it._**

He was barely paying attention to the lesson. Kai didn't think Bonnie was ever going to text him back. Was she waiting on him to keep going? Maybe suggest a solution?

**Kai: _...do we need to take a break?_**

Still nothing.

_Please say "no". Please say "no"._

The phone buzzed.

**Bonnie: _Yes._**

"NO!" Kai jumped from his chair, nearly knocking over his desk.

The entire class jumped, issuing a mixture of surprised looks and glares. He didn't give a damn. Mrs. Halpern cleared her throat loudly to get his attention. "What seems to be the problem, Kai?"

Kai was already gathering his books. "Sorry," he muttered before beelining for the door. "Gotta go."

And before his teacher could protest, he was slamming the door behind him and heading toward Bonnie's History class.

* * *

Bonnie silenced her phone so she wouldn't get anymore messages from Kai. Or anyone. Even though he had been the one to suggest it, it was what she wanted. At least for a little while, anyway.

She  _also_ knew he threw the option out there because he was secretly hoping she would say no. If he'd done anything  _but_ what he'd done, she would have given in to him like she always did. He had a certain... _way_  of persuading her.

Well, not today.

Not even fifteen minutes into the lecture, Bonnie felt a presence that she was all too familiar with. She glanced toward the door and her eyes widened when she saw Kai's face in the window. Sitting up, Bonnie almost bolted from her chair but forced herself to stay rooted. Instead, she glared at him and focused back on the lecture.

It wasn't until she felt the flare up of magic that her head turned back to the door and she saw Kai lifting his hand up to the glass. It was covered in flames. She gasped and flew herself from her desk while gathering her things simultaneously. Mr. Saltzman looked at Bonnie curiously and she gave an apologetic bow before zipping from the classroom.

She closed the door sharply behind her, clutching her books to her chest as she glared up at Kai. "Are you crazy?! What are you-"

Her words were cut off as Kai sealed his lips over hers, drawing a sharp intake of breath. He was pulling her against a nearby row of lockers and pushing her into the cold metal of the doors. She almost dropped her books, clutching them with one arm and barely managing to shove Kai off of her.

"Stop!" Bonnie's voice was thick with need and she cleared her throat loudly to get rid of it. She didn't want Kai to have the satisfaction of knowing how hungry she was for his kisses, even when she was angry with him.

He smiled at her - eyes with want and she had to resist the urge she had to toss him across the hall with her magic. Just because he broke the rule didn't mean she had to put herself on his level. That's what he wanted. Bonnie knew that much about him. Because if she broke the rule too, then that meant she had no reason to be angry with him.

Bonnie turned to walk away from him, but he was already in her path and crowding her space. Green eyes narrowed angrily at him. "Get out of my way, Kai."

Kai shook his head, his smirk filled with deviancy. "Why don't you  _make me_ , Bonster?"

"Fat chance," she snapped, knocking her shoulder into his chest to shove him back a measure. "Now get the hell out of my way!" She shoved him again, gasping when his hands gripped her shoulders before being shoved up against the lockers.

His lips fell on her roughly, forcing her mouth open so that she had no choice but to give his tongue entrance as it laved across her own. A low groan of pleasure and annoyance rippled from her as he continued to press against her. There was heat radiating between them and she almost felt herself giving in when his hand moved to stroke over her hip. The cold bite of his rings ghosted along her bare thigh and the moan Bonnie had been suppressing transformed into a full-on whine.

"Hey!" a voice boomed down the hall.

They separated immediately, seeing one of the office staff approaching them. Bonnie aimed a kick for Kai's shin and tore off down the hall. She was able to hear him yell out in pain before she felt a ripple of magic cascading behind her. He most likely had thrown up some kind of spell to keep the staff member from pursuing but she didn't care. Her sneakers ate up the linoleum before she burst through the glass double doors and raced to the parking lot.

Bonnie's eyes scanned the various cars and she kicked herself for letting Kai drive them to school that morning. She should have just left him sleeping in the bed so he could get in trouble. Her whole day was going to shit and it was all his fault, the bastard.

"Bon-Bon, is that you?"

Pivoting on her heels, she looked over and saw Damon Salvatore pulling up in his Camaro. Caroline was apparently dating this piece of work and while Elena was inclined to give him the benefit of the doubt, Bonnie had no reason to offer up the same courtesy. As far as she was concerned, he was scummy.

But scummy was an escape she was willing to take.

"What's up?" He flashed his wolfish grin at her and it took everything she had not to screw her face up in disgust. "I never would have pegged you for the ditching type." His sapphire eyes roved over her body and she rolled her eyes. "Need a ride?"

Not bothering to answer, Bonnie clambered into the passenger seat and slammed the door. At least she could calm down and think long enough before possibly obliterating her boyfriend. If Damon could keep quiet long enough to give her that peace of mind.

"So, where to?"

Wishful thinking. She should have known better.

Cutting her eyes to him, Bonnie folded her arms across her chest and sank back into the seat cushion. "Nowhere. I just need to think."

"Something happen?" He slid the car into park and killed the engine. "Caroline mentioned something about you and your boyfriend fighting?" Bonnie's eyes narrowed at him harshly and he held his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I'm just repeating what I was told. Did you two break up or something?"

Bonnie sighed. "Taking a break."

There was a shift in movement and Bonnie turned in time to see Damon leaning closer toward her from across the gear shift. "Then take a break here."

She raised her brows slightly. "Do I look like I want to get murdered today?"

Caroline was the crazy jealous type and she was not about to hop on that cruise anytime soon. Her best friend aside, if Kai were to get wind of this…

"Scratch that. You'd be getting murdered."

Damon leaned in closer, his smirk ever present. "I doubt you and I have anything to worry-"

A sickening crack issued as she watched Damon's neck suddenly bend in a way that it shouldn't have. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell limp across the console and gear shifts. Bonnie let out a small shriek before the passenger side door is thrown open and she's being yanked out of the car. Whirling around, she was face to face with an enraged Kai and for a moment, Bonnie forgot how to speak.

But only for a moment.

"Wha-"

He pulled her against his chest, their noses barely touching. "Break's over."

Magic blanketed them and Bonnie didn't have to question if they were cloaked. It was his specialty and she was too stunned to fight back. Not until they were behind the football field bleachers. Again, she was pushed against metal and refusing to use magic to fight him off. His hands lifted her arms above her head and he bucked his hips into her.

Lips captured hers once more in a desperate, ravenous kiss and Bonnie then felt his hands gliding over her thighs. It took one tug for her feet to move from the grass to locking around his back as her hips straddled his waist. Kai slipped his hands beneath her cheerleading skirt, grasped the hem of her bloomers and ripped them completely from her body.

Bonnie broke the kiss. "Hey!"

"I'll fix them later," he murmured into her skin as she felt teeth sinking into her collar. "Now shut-up and let me make it up to you for being a fucking idiot."

Her fingers carded through his hair, gripping a fistful at the roots so she could tug his face back. "You broke the rule!"

"I know, fuck! I know! I shouldn't have used my magic on you." His brows furrowed in remorse.  _Genuine_  remorse. It took her by slight surprise. "Forgive me?" Kai had ceased undoing his pants, waiting for her permission before continuing.

Bonnie sighed. "And you still can't make it to the game tonight?"

"I'll see what I can do, Bonster, I promise." He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers. "Matt told me you had a solo dance. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise!"

She pouted but Kai attempted to kiss it away. "You still should have told me. Then I would have called Brandon and told him to take his sorry ass to work or I'd set fire to his car."

Despite how serious his face was, Bonnie couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled from her. Kai kissed the corner of her mouth and then her jaw before lavishing his affection along her neck once more. He pulled away from her long enough to look back into her eyes.

"Now, can I please fuck you silly so you can forgive me already?"

Instead of giving him an answer, her hands moved with a quickness at the front of his pants - unhooking the clasp and pulling the belt free. She threw it off to the side as if it were nothing. It meant  _nothing_. All the while, she maintained her gaze on his and slowly slid the zipper down so that the sound of the teeth coming loose were reminiscent of a torturous scream in the dead of night. Bonnie took a moment to dip her hands below the waistband of his underwear and stroked him - feeling his heat in her palms.

But then she stopped, her smirk widening across her features. "I dunno," Bonnie whispered hotly against his mouth, leaning up so that their lips could touch in a swift kiss as her tongue swept over the lower swell of his mouth. "You  _have_  been pretty naughty." Her hand continued to stroke, not pulling him free but spurning his need forward. Another swift kiss to his mouth, dipping her tongue between his lips to stroke along his. "I shouldn't be forgiving you so easily."

She rolled her hips up to dangerously press against both his heat and her hand, a soft laugh spilling from her. "But since you asked  _so nicely_ …"

Launching herself up, both hands moved to grasp at the material near his waist and she hurriedly pulled them down, freeing him from his confines before she moved to press her lips against his neck, nails digging deeply into the 'v' line of his hips. When she reached his collar, Bonnie's lips puckered and pressed, leaving a quiet and faint mark there - making her presence known.

He wasn't the only one allowed to leave tell-tale hickeys and get away with it.

* * *

Kai chuckled and felt the rumble of his body against her lips. Bonnie pulled back with a soft  _smack_  and he grasped at her wrist with one hand so he could pull her own away from the hold she had on his length. Once freed, he teased at her folds for a few seconds and plunged into her without abandon - feeling himself burying into her all the way to the hilt.

His teeth snapped and dug into each other, a groan of satisfaction vibrating in his chest as Bonnie gasped and moaned softly against his neck. Slowly, oh so slowly, he pushed and pulled and rocked into her hips. Bonnie's legs tightened around his waist - silently urging him to move faster and so he did. Thrusting into her until the metal bleachers whined in protest against their motions.

Her nails dug into his shoulders and even through his jacket he could feel the pain that came with it. It only fueled his excitement further and his pace quickened with every new puff of air that pushed from Bonnie. The last tethers he had were snatched from him completely when she moaned his name into the shell of his ear, causing him to turn and quickly silence that sound with his lips over hers.

They climaxed together, the vice-like grip she had on him squeezing everything from Kai and then some.

For a moment, all they did was hold each other and Kai mentally whipped himself to keep his legs from trembling as she held onto him for dear life. Her thigh muscles finally relaxed, and she unlocked her legs from around him. He continued to hold Bonnie as she tried to get her bearings and stop her own legs from shaking. He only let go of her when he was sure she could stand on her own.

As promised, he picked up her bloomers and chanted a spell to repair them. Bonnie snatched them from him and shimmied into them. Kai kissed her on the cheek and she smiled. He'd been forgiven.

The bell for the end of third period sounded.

"We should get to class," Bonnie said softly while tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," he said while crowding her space some more. "I'll see you at lunch?"

"Mmm," she offered, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips before ducking under his arm and running off back to the main building.

Kai watched her go and sighed, pulling out his phone and dialing Brandon's number. After two rings, he heard the gruff sound of the college student finally answering. "Hey, fuck your call in. You're working tonight." There was a semblance of protest issued on the other line. "Tell James you're coming in tonight or I'm posting nudes of you all over campus." A devious grin spread over Kai's face. "So unless you  _don't care_  if everyone knows how small your dick is, you're working. Not me. Got it? ... _good_. Later."

Slipping the phone back into his jacket, Kai ran his fingers through his hair and scooped up his bag he'd tossed off to the wayside on the way to the field. Like hell he'd miss Bonnie's solo. Besides, he was done with "breaks".

Completely.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: And that's it guys! I know, probably not my best, but I'm happy with it. If you guys like it, please leave me a review and be sure to check out my other works like The Reset (which is completed) and The Gamble (which is ongoing, but going strong now that I'm no longer doing NaNo WriMo). I love you all so much my Bonkamily! Hope to see you guys in the next story. I really am no good at one-shots so hopefully this was a decent first start. MUAH!


End file.
